iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Aliandra Sand
Appearance A light olive skinned, purple-eyed and dark-haired woman who's a bit taller than normal, with a slightly curvy frame. History Aliandra was born in 380 at Sunspear, the daughter of Dorea Wells and Vorian Dayne. She grew up with her cousins, quickly becoming inseperable with Elana Martell, the two girls almost never seen apart, as well as with her older cousin Justyn, looking up to him. Other than that, her early years were uneventful, the young Sand slowly blossoming into what everyone around Sunspear deemed the second coming of Ashara Dayne. Her septa's lessons stuck with Aliandra as she grew older, the girl unfailingly courteous to others, as well as becoming proficient in the other courtly arts, such as dancing, singing, etc. Her cousin Justyn would also teach her the basics of how to utilize a dagger when she became 11, while her cousin Obara would teach her about poisons. When Aliandra became 13, the world seemed to shift on its' axis since the young Sand had flowered a few weeks prior, and it seemed the boys in Sunspear were lining up and showing interest in her, since her resemblance to Ashara Dayne was more evident than ever. She would also beg Vorian to go attend a tourney in Tumbleton during his last visit to Sunspear before the rebellion, and her father begrudgingly let her go. Arriving at the tourney, she quickly realized why women were so taken with it, giving her favor to Orys Baratheon when he entered the joust, earning her a few raised eyebrows and whispers from the other nobles. When the Baratheon scion won, however, he crowned Aliandra The Queen of Love and Beauty, surprising her and making her flush. The other noblewomen there eyed her with expressions ranging from surprise to distaste to outright hatred, the Dornishwoman deciding to take her crown and leave quickly, giving Orys a kiss before deciding to head back to Sunspear. Two more years passed before the next big event in her life happened while she was visiting the seat of House Wyl with Princess Obara. Her cousin was attending a banquet in her honor, and Aliandra had noticed one of the servants slip something into a goblet before handing it to her cousin. This prompted her to rush over and knock the goblet onto the table, earning her a few dismayed shouts before she managed to get out an explanation. The goblet was inspected soon after, and the servant was detained a few leagues outside the walls, being brought back to face justice. He was executed for his crime, and the princess promptly headed back to Sunspear with her entourage and cousin in tow. In 396, she met her future lover Andrey Toland while he was at Sunspear, exhibiting interest in the household knight that was reciprocated, even going so far as to end up with child as a result of their mutual affections for each other. She was taken as his paramour shortly after, and chose to spend as much time with him as she could, while keeping up dagger practice and creating poisons. Her child was born the year after, a girl she named Valena and doted on, as did the rest of the noblewomen at Sunspear. Aliandra would neglect her dagger training for a month or two, before finding her daughter a wetnurse while she resumed her training, and would continue until Obara headed off to King's Landing with her retinue, the Sand accompanying her. Recent Events Timeline 380 AC - Born to Dorea Wells at Sunspear, a full 9 moons after she'd been conceived while her mother was visiting Starfall during one of Vorian Dayne’s infrequent visits to the keep. 380 AC - 393 AC - Grew up in the Water Gardens, surrounded by her cousins Obara and Elana Martell, as well as Justyn Dayne. 393 AC - Began to be instructed in the courtly arts by the Septa retainer, as well as in the less savory aspects of life by her cousin Obara. She also was crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty at a tourney in Tumbleton, after begging her father to go attend it. This most likely enraged all the other ladies in attendance. 395 AC - She would save the life of her cousin the Princess during a trip to Wyl by knocking over the goblet of poisoned wine Obara was about to drink from. 396 AC - Attracted the eye of Andrey Toland, exhibiting mutual interest in the man, and soon found herself with child, prompting the knight to take her as his paramour, hopefully stilling any wagging tongues. 397 AC - Gave birth to her daughter Valena, and spent a day or two recovering from the birth before she was able to leave the room. 398 AC - Travelled to King’s Landing as part of Princess Obara’s retinue, along with her Toland lover. Her infant daughter would remain behind in Sunspear, though. Family * Vorian Dayne, father * Dorea Wells, mother * Valena Sand, daughter Household NPC's * Category:Salty Dornish Category:Bastards Category:Dornish Category:House Dayne